


The Curious Case of Yoo Youngjae

by BAP_stardrop



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Magically De-Aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAP_stardrop/pseuds/BAP_stardrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae wanted to prove that Himchan's magic would fail. It didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of Yoo Youngjae

**Author's Note:**

> Here is this week's prompt of the B.A.P Bingo Challenge! Magically De-Aged. Please enjoy yourself!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely makeminelime for helping this frustrated girl to find a title to this oneshot.

Daehyun was lying on his fluffy bed, his stomach facing down and his nose buried deeply in a textbook. It was just past eight and it was still bright outside, it was summer after all. He flipped over the page of his book with a sigh, it was way too warm to concentrate and the open window didn't do anything to cool down the room even though the temperature had dropped significantly since the afternoon.

Darkness would cover the sky in a few hours and he had no hope of sleeping earlier than this so he thought he would use the free time wisely, with studying. Another sigh escaped his lips when he realized that he had read the same sentence for the fourth time, his mind was everywhere but at the topic in front of him. He chewed on the end of his ball pen as his thoughts drifted back to earlier that day when he was still in class, to one certain brunette classmate.

They had just learned how to make birds appear by magic and it hadn't gone well for all of them. Youngjae, the classmate in question had created a particularly aggressive bird that kept chasing him around the room, pecking his hair as he tried to escape from the attack under a roar of laughter of the other ones. Daehyun thought about this moment fondly, the panic on Youngjae's face had been too cute, his doe-eyes were widened and he was screaming for help.

Since a while Daehyun was very fond of the other but he had not gathered the courage to confess to Youngjae, they were friends after al and he didn't want to make things awkward or even worse, embarrass himself.

A flapping sound cut Daehyun's thoughts and he craned his neck to see what was causing the noise. Through his open window came a paper crane flying, approaching him with its spiky paper beak. Just in time, Daehyun managed to catch the little crane and unfolded the paper to read the message hidden inside.

  
  


_'Come to my room immediately! Emergency!! Himchan.'_

  
  


Daehyun's stomach did a flip, Himchan was Youngjae's room mate and he wondered what the other would want from him at this hour. Nonetheless, he jumped up with excitement and ran into the bathroom to ruffle his hair until he thought it was falling into his face cool enough. Thankfully Yongguk, his own room mate was not there because he would definitely make fun of him.

With a spring in his step, Daehyun made his way to the other's room and knocked on the door as nonchalantly as he possibly could, he didn't want to appear too eager to be here but he couldn't help the grin tugging on the corners of his lips.

The very panicked face of Himchan peeked out of the small slit of the opened door and visibly relaxed when he saw it was Daehyun on the other side. A quick look to the left and to the right with a stretched neck later, Himchan pulled roughly on Daehyun's shirt and slammed the door close behind them.

“What's up?” Daehyun asked.

“We have a problem!” Himchan exclaimed. Daehyun was just about to open his mouth to ask what exactly the problem was until he spotted what he thought was exactly what Himchan meant.

On Youngjae's bed was sitting a young boy, maybe around 2 years old, playing with a teddy bear. Daehyun's jaw dropped and he looked back and forth between Himchan and the boy. Did Himchan...?

“I didn't know you were a father,” Daehyun laughed uneasily. “But don't you think this is your problem and not mine?”

Himchan groaned and the little boy who had just noticed them rolled over the bed and dropped his teddy in the process. The boy looked at Himchan, the corners of his mouth pointing downwards and his big doe-like eyes started filling with tears as quiet whimpers started to escape his lips.

“Shit,” Himchan cursed and he was next to the bed in one jump and he picked up the teddy and pressed it into the boy's face. Daehyun followed the other to the bed to take a closer look at Himchan's 'problem'.

The boy had a cute face and round cheeks, a round button nose and his black bangs framed his little face nicely. When the boy spotted Daehyun, a cheerful open-mouthed smile appeared on his face and he stretched his arms out and his tiny fingers started grabbing the air. Daehyun had already thought that the boy looked oddly familiar but as soon as he started smiling, Daehyun was sure he knew who the boy was.

Daehyun would not – never – fail to recognize Youngjae's trademark smile that made his cheeks pop out and turned his eyes into cute little curves.

“What have you done to Youngjae?” Daehyun asked when he reached out for the boy who thankfully climbed onto Daehyun's chest. Himchan visibly shrunk and a guilty look was on his face.

“I read about a potion in a magazine,” Himchan started and before he even continued, Daehyun already knew where this was going.

“It's a youth potion, to keep your fresh look and slow down the ageing process,” Himchan finished quietly.

“And?” Daehyun urged the other to continue.

“Youngjae wanted to proof that it wouldn't work and drank the whole bottle,” Himchan said as he sunk down on the bed, completely defeated.

For a moment, it was quiet apart from Youngjae's gentle snores, he had fallen asleep in Daehyun's arms immediately. Daehyun sat on the bed and moved into a comfortable position. He watched down to the young boy and realized that Youngjae had not changed at all as he had grown up and a warm feeling spread out in Daehyun's chest.

“Do you have any idea how you can get him back to his normal state?” Daehyun asked quietly.

“No! And that's why I need you. I'm going to be expelled if anyone finds out,” Himchan explained.

It was true. One of the rules of the academy was to never ever experiment with magic they had not practised in the lessons. No one really followed this rules and people got into trouble and Daehyun himself couldn't count the endless hours of detention he'd had. But this was another level and he knew that Himchan would be in deep trouble if the teachers caught up on this situation.

“You have until tomorrow morning to find a way to reverse this, I will stay here and take care of him,” Daehyun said at last.

Himchan made a joyful jump and woke up the little Youngjae, who's bottom lip started quivering as quiet sobs that escaped the boy's lips. Daehyun started rocking the child, muttering calming words to him until he calmed down and fell back to sleep.

“You're my life saviour. I'm not good with kids, Youngjae kept crying until I charmed the little teddy bear for him. I will leave you two alone for now, I have to rush to the library before they close down,” Himchan got up and with an uneasy look on his face, he left.

Daehyun looked at the sleeping boy. “So it's only you and me now, huh?”

  
  


Himchan had come back just before midnight, his arms loaded with thick books. He had worked through the most of them and slammed them shut with groans of frustration. The time was ticking, Youngjae had classes to attend in the morning.

Daehyun had sent a message to his room mate Yongguk that he would be studying with Youngjae and he should not wait for him. Yongguk was the only one who knew about Daehyun's little crush so he had simply replied with an 'have fun ;)'. Daehyun had crushed the piece of paper in his hand, his face a deep crimson red.

The little version of Youngjae demanded a lot of attention and Daehyun was getting tired. Youngjae woke up every few hours, sobbing into Daehyun's t-shirt as he babbled incoherent words that neither Daehyun nor Himchan could make sense of.

When the sun started rising, its gentle golden rays fell on Daehyun's face, waking him up slowly. He blinked a couple of times and opened his eyes. For a moment he was confused because he was not in his room but then the little lump that was Youngjae stirred on his chest and the memories of this night came crashing back to him.

Himchan had fallen asleep on his desk, his mouth wide open. Daehyun sighed and stretched, trying to not wake up Youngjae who was still sleeping peacefully. It didn't look like Himchan had found a cure for Youngjae. Both of them knew that an advanced wizard would probably fix this problem in the matter of a few seconds but they couldn't risk Himchan getting expelled from school.

Daehyun got up and put his palm on Himchan's shoulder and the latter jumped up in panic, his eyes wide and dark. He relaxed when he saw who had woken him but the relief on his face was soon replaced with fear and he didn't have to say anything to let Daehyun know that he indeed had not found a cure yet.

“What am I going to do?” Himchan croaked. He looked awful. Under his eyes were dark circles and his lips were chapped. He looked helpless and Daehyun felt pity for him.

“I will tell the teacher that you and Youngjae caught something,” Daehyun said. Himchan opened his mouth to say something but Daehyun lifted his hand to stop the other, worried that he would wake up the sleeping Youngjae.

“You can't leave Youngjae alone and if I skip classes, the teachers will know something is off. You are Youngjae's room mate so it would only be normal that if one of you is ill, the other one will be as well.”

Himchan sunk in his chair, his figure looking defeated and miserable and Daehyun patted his shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up.

“I will check on you in the breaks and I'll bring you and Youngjae some food as well. And hopefully by tonight, Youngjae will be normal again,” Daehyun smiled.

Being completely honest, Daehyun liked snuggling with Youngjae more than he would ever admit. Their usual skin ship included headlocks and occasional shoulder bumps but nothing more. Even though Youngjae was a little kid ( a very cute one), he was still Youngjae and the thought of having the other embraced in his arms made his heart flutter. He would take advantage of this situation as long as he could.

  
  


  
  


Once Himchan was alone with Youngjae, things didn't seem to be as easy anymore. Youngjae was very restless and kept crying. Himchan tried his best though, from rocking the little boy in his arms to summoning toys to keep the boy occupied. At first, Youngjae seemed very interested but sooner than Himchan could have hoped for, the boy threw the toy away to throw another noisy fit.

Daehyun visited them twice, once to bring them some breakfast and once for lunch. The brunette had showed Himchan how to feed the boy the fruit porridge Daehyun had brought and it looked easy enough. Youngjae opened his little mouth when Daehyun held the spoon out for him and squeaked happily when the sweet flavour spread in his mouth.

The moment Daehyun left the room to attend the next class though, Youngjae's mood took a severe turn and he was moody, whiny and noisy – thank god the dorm was empty because Himchan was sure he would be in deep trouble otherwise.

Youngjae didn't accept the food from Himchan, no matter what trick he used. He kept turning his head to the side, muttering a 'no' in his baby language and the more Himchan urged him to eat a little, the more resistance he had to face from the boy. Himchan wanted to strangle Youngjae and his sassy butt, he was sure he would – once Youngjae had become his regular teenager self again.

Himchan gave up on the food and put the bowl aside, maybe Youngjae would be a little nicer once he was hungry. He had to keep searching for a cure, Daehyun may have bought him another day but if they didn't want to appear suspicious, he needed to find something soon. Youngjae liked music so Himchan charmed his guitar to play a soft tune for the young boy. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when it worked and Youngjae yawned and curled up on his blanket.

  
  


When Daehyun came back to Himchan's room after all classes had ended, Himchan still had not found anything. Well, there was an ageing potion but it would take weeks to make it and it was very difficult to not only get his hands on the ingredients but a lot of things could go wrong using it. Youngjae could turn from a little baby boy into an old grandfather and as much as the thought of the sight amused Himchan more than it should, he just wanted everything to be normal again.

Himchan devoured the food Daehyun had brought him and watched how Daehyun fed the – now peaceful – Youngjae. Himchan really wasn't made to be a babysitter. Daehyun made funny noises as he pretended that the spoon was a plane and he landed the spoon-plane successfully in Youngjae's mouth, earning a cheerful laughter from the chubby-cheeked boy every time the plane approached him again.

After that, Himchan stuck his nose back into the books whilst Daehyun took care of Youngjae.

Daehyun had always loved children and he was used to take care of his younger sister so dealing with Youngjae was no problem for him. Thankfully he was a young wizard, so the task of changing the boy's diapers was finished with a fling of his wrist. Youngjae was a bubbly young child and reacted positively to Daehyun.

He was at the age where he just started speaking, so Daehyun tried to teach the boy his name. It didn't go so well but Youngjae clapped his chubby hands every time he managed to get out bits of the older's name, he was obviously satisfied and Daehyun pinched the boy's cheek in return.

Youngjae seemed to like Daehyun's cape a lot so the older took a towel and wrapped it around the boy's shoulder, tightening it with a knot on the front so the boy would have a cape as well. The boy was so in awe about it, he laughed cheerfully and jumped on Daehyun's lap to thoroughly thank him for his new piece of clothes.

After that, Daehyun took out a few papers and coloured pencils and they started drawing. Daehyun had always had a good hand with pencils and drew a beautiful black and white portrait of the young Youngjae, with his thick lashes fanning over his puffy cheeks and pouty lips forming a little heart as the boy tried to bring something onto his paper as well. On Youngjae's paper was a mess of yellow and red, circles and loops and Daehyun complimented the younger on his great drawing skills.

The boy was getting grouchy and Daehyun assumed he was hungry, so he got out a bag of chocolate cookies from his school bag and gave one to the little Youngjae. Soon, Youngjae's cheeks and chin were smeared with chocolate but he looked happy. Daehyun used his thumb to wipe a few cookie crumbs off of the younger's cheek and stuck his finger into his mouth.

Youngjae really was a cute little boy and Daehyun wondered if Youngjae's child would once look the same. He had thick black hair that fell over his eyebrows in a messy way but he looked so cute and all Daehyun wanted to do was to squeeze him. It was getting late and Youngjae seemed tired, so Daehyun decided to give him a bath and put him to bed.

With a flip of his wand, a red tub that was just big enough to fit Youngjae in comfortably appeared, filled with warm soapy water. Youngjae was wary of the new object but Daehyun coaxed the boy's interest with a little rubber duck that squeaked when he squeezed it and once Youngjae was in the little tub, he splashed water everywhere (mostly on Daehyun and the fluffy carpet) with joy.

When Youngjae's fingers were shrivelled, Daehyun wrapped him into a large soft towel and carefully dried the boy's hair. Youngjae made an attempt to refuse Daehyun to bring him to bed but he yawned and gave in to his needs. He didn't let Daehyun leave his side though, so the older let the little boy curl up on his chest.

Daehyun watched the younger with a smile on his face. Youngjae was sucking on his thumb and humming quietly as he fell asleep, he looked too adorable for his own good. The older let his hand brush through the other's hair that smelled faintly like vanilla.

Only when Daehyun was sure that Youngjae was in a deep slumber, he carefully got out of Youngjae's grip and left the bed and charmed a large black bunny plushie with a white and grey sweater to give the baby something to hold into in his sleep. His limbs were sore but he needed to help Himchan. The poor Himchan had cried out in frustration several times that day and their priority was to find a way to get Youngjae back to his usual age. Yongguk had already asked questions the time they had met in the hallway, he was older and clearly didn't buy Daehyun's excuses.

When there was a knock on the door, both, Himchan and Daehyun flinched. Himchan looked around in panic and sent silent pleads to Daehyun to not open the door.

“What if it's a teacher looking for us?” Himchan mouthed.

“Especially then we should open. They may break in if they think you're both lying here half dead,” Daehyun replied urgently. “I will open and if it's a teacher or the nurse I will find an excuse.”

Daehyun got up and tip toed to the door, worried the ruckus would wake up Youngjae. The last thing they needed right now was the boy starting to cry when there was a teacher at the door. With a beating heart, Daehyun opened the door just enough to be able to peek through.

It was Yongguk, or rather a very displeased looking Yongguk. Daehyun swallowed a thick lump when the older simply pushed past him and entered the room. Himchan shrunk visibly in his chair, falling apart underneath Yongguk's stern look. The oldest of them looked around, from Daehyun to Himchan to the baby on the bed.

“Do I want to know what happened here?” Yongguk asked, frustration evident in his voice. Since Himchan didn't seem to be able to say anything, Daehyun started explaining the whole thing. Yongguk's face turned from frustrated to amused throughout Daehyun's story and he ended up laughing once Daehyun was finished.

“Why didn't you tell me yesterday?” Yongguk wanted to know.

“Because Himchan is getting expelled if the teachers find out,” Daehyun explained.

“Ouch, I'm offended. Do you really think that little of me that you guys think I'd tell anyone?” Yongguk crossed his arms in front if his chest.

“No!” Himchan and Daehyun said at the same time and Yongguk laughed again. He wasn't really mad at them, he was just teasing and they shared a guilty look.

“It hasn't come to your mind that I would be able to help you?” Yongguk asked and approached the sleeping baby. He didn't wait for an answer but murmured a few spells that neither Himchan or Daehyun knew but the little figure of Youngjae started glowing in a dark blue light and they could watch him growing up, from a baby to a little kid, to a young teenager to his recent age.

Himchan and Daehyun looked with astonishment as they looked at the result of Yongguk's magic. Youngjae looked as if nothing had ever happened, he was sleeping peacefully, the black bunny, that suddenly looked very small next to him, still in his arms. Yongguk had even managed to make the white t-shirt Daehyun had summoned to expand and fit Youngjae's recent size.

Youngjae stirred a little and opened his eyes. It took him a moment to get his mind together as he tried to remember what had happened. Daehyun wondered if he kept the memory of himself snuggling into Daehyun's chest and his cheeks burned at the thought.

“YOU!” Youngjae shouted and threw the blanket away, ready to jump at Himchan. “I hope you will get wrinkly and ugly when you're still young!” he shouted and started chasing Himchan around the room.

“Youngjae...” Yongguk said but the other didn't listen. He was too busy to get revenge on Himchan.

“You better never reproduce, you suck at baby sitting!” Youngjae said to Himchan once he stopped because he was out of breath.

“Youngjae!” Yongguk repeated and finally, the said person turned his head to pay attention to the older.

Yongguk looked visibly uncomfortable and Daehyun next to him was beet red, hiding his eyes behind his palms. The oldest pointed with his finger in the direction of Youngjae's crotch and Youngjae followed with his eyes to find himself naked on the bottom. He had forgotten that he had only worn diapers when he fell asleep because it was so warm outside. The diapers didn't grow with him like the shirt had done but Youngjae found the (thankfully clean) diapers laying on the bed.

Youngjae's face turned as red as Daehyun's and even darker and he leaped to run into the bathroom.

“I hate you,” Youngjae shouted at Himchan before he slammed the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this brought a little smile on your face!


End file.
